


CatRose, BirdDave, and DogJade

by BromocresolGreen



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustration, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromocresolGreen/pseuds/BromocresolGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch as all your characters die and come back to life as sprites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CatRose, BirdDave, and DogJade

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [deviantART](http://bromocresolgreen.deviantart.com/art/CatRose-BirdDave-and-DogJade-545401683) and [tumblr](http://bromocresol0green.tumblr.com/post/123735502918/watch-as-your-characters-die-and-come-back-to-life)


End file.
